


Daggers and Conkers

by SlaughterHaus



Series: Kings and Kinks [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Bondage, Dom!Thorin, Double Penetration, Durincest, M/M, NC-17, NSFW, PWP, Toy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaughterHaus/pseuds/SlaughterHaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt given - When the company has reached Rivendell, Thorin shares a room with his nephews, but during their stay there Thorin finds out that the reason they really came across those trolls and nearly got eaten was because Kili and Fili were never properly watching the ponies to begin with. So uncle Thorin decides to punish them sexually. Perhaps binding them with elvish rope, and even telling them to do things to each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daggers and Conkers

**Author's Note:**

> Starts off dub-con but don't worry, it gets better.

“I am very sorry Master Dwarf, you will have to share a chamber with your nephews, one of our vines has grown extensively out of control and has taken up residence in the chamber we had had intended for you. Don’t worry, there are four beds in that room so you won’t have to share,” Lord Elrond apologised, making Thorin grumble. He supposed it was better than the hard rocks and vines they had been used to sleeping in as of late. He marched off to his nephews’ chambers. Just before he knocked he stopped, pressing an ear to the door.

xXx Meanwhile xXx

“Thank the gods that Bilbo nearly got us dead distracted anyone from asking why we weren’t paying attention to the ponies…” Said Fili as he stripped off his concealed weapons and outer clothes until he was down to just his long johns.

“Poor Mister Boggins though, uncle seemed pissed at him,” Kili had already undressed, and was now following after Fili, doing his best to fold the bulky garments neat and put the weapons in an orderly line on the floor so Fili wouldn’t get frustrated when he had to pick through the pile when putting them all back on. 

“Better for the hobbit to have Uncle’s short temper than to find out you were giving me head in the bushes,” Fili grinned as Kili blushed and ducked his head. The older brother pulled Kili close and nudged his nose gently against his brother’s, drawing a smile from him, “how ever can I repay you?”

Before Kili could even open his mouth to reply, Thorin slammed the door open. His face was filled with rage and his fists were clenched. The brothers jumped apart in shock, wide eyed. 

“Uncle-?” Began Fili, but before he could even finish his sentence Thorin had wrapped a hand around Fili’s neck, slamming him against the wall. 

“Close the door,” Thorin growled at Kili who was frozen in place. His fingers squeezed Fili’s throat, only just loose enough for his to breathe. 

Kili did as he was told, closing the door, “Uncle please! You’re hurting him!” Kili tried pleading.

“You nearly got our burglar killed because you couldn’t control your lusts!” Thorin threw Fili to the ground at Kili’s feet. The young dwarf fell to his knees, tears in his eyes.

“We’re sorry! We never meant to harm anyone!”

“Get up, both of you! It’s time to teach you both a lesson,” the vein is Thorin’s head was pulsing as he started to remove his own clothes. Fili stood in front of Kili, attempting to shield him. “Fili, get the rope from both your bags.”

Fili didn’t move, a silent chalenge over Thorin’s authority. Thorin back handed him then grabbed by his hair, putting his face close enough to Fili’s that Fili could smell the mint concoction that the elves had called “herbal tea” . “You fucking get that rope, and remember who is king in this room,” Thorin pushed Fili towards the bags. Satisfied when the blonde dwarf started to look for rope, he turned to Kili, “you, lie face down on that bed and spread your arms and legs.”

Not wanting to be beaten, Kili scampered to do as he was told, tears burning in his eyes and threatening to run down his cheeks. 

“Tie your brother up, Fili,” Thorin took a seat on the chair next to he bed, content that neither brother would try anything stupid, “leave about half of a yard loose on each binding. Tie each limb to a bedpost. And don’t try to make your knots easy to escape.”

Kili whimpered out a small no of protest, but Fili took his wrist and started tying him up, whispering how sorry he was, telling him not to be scared, everything would be okay.

Thorin let Fili talk away, knowing it would help to calm Kili. He had been furious when he first entered, but now he was getting turned on, his youngest nephew’s long johns leaving nothing to the imagination of the ass hidden under them. Thorin wondered when Kili had last been fucked. He had always known that the brothers were closer than they should be, but he had ignored it, it had never harmed anyone… Until it nearly got Bilbo killed. Thorin closed his eyes for a moment, he didn’t want to get angry again, no, he wanted to make the brothers beg for everything he gave them. 

Once Kili was bound Thorin walked around checking each bond to make sure he couldn’t escape. He smiled menacingly, sitting back down, calling Fili over and binding his wrists, explaining the situation while doing so, “now boys, we have a bit of a predicament, so I’m going to be kind and let you both choose… You can do as I say and I won’t go to hard on you both… Or you can resist and I’ll whip the skin from your backs and fuck you both dry.”

“We’ll do what you say!”, cried Kili, twisting in his bonds to try and look at Thorin, “please uncle, we’ll do anything, right Fili?!”

Fili bowed his head in defeat and nodded his head once as Thorin finished his knots. 

“Good boys. Kili rise up so your ass is in the air, the bonds should be loose enough for that, Fili you go and kneel next to him.” 

The large elvish beds left plenty of room for the brothers to kneel side by side. Fili pressed against Kili as close as possible to try and comfort his brother, the younger still shaking with terror. 

Thorin went over to his things and laid out several items on the table including a dagger with an extra long, thick hilt, his leather belt, scissors, several conkers with holes burrowed into them and threaded with a long piece of string (a good weapon for hurling at a distance) and a pad of butter that the Elves had provided in the food basket in the room.

Thorin picked up the scissors first and walked to the brothers. Kili had calmed a little, but started to panic as he felt Thorin begin to cut at his long johns, shredding the material until it could be ripped from him. The king ran his hands over Kili’s ass, pressing a finger to his hole and circling it without pushing it. The room was silent apart from Kili’s heavy breathing as he was caught between fighting with all his might and pressing back, it had been quite sometime since he’d had anything more than a handjob or head, sex was too risky while they were traveling. 

Thorin smirked and moved onto Fili, giving the older brother the same treatment, except this time he licked his thumb and pressed it against Fili’s hole slowly until it popped in up to the first joint. Fili groaned in discomfort and tried to move away, but a sharp slap to the buttocks stopped his protests fast. He hung his head and let Thorin wiggle his thumb in. He had never been bottomed before so this was a whole new experience for him. Thorin’s thumb wasn’t long enough to touch his prostate, so it just felt uncomfortable. Thorin would make him feel good soon enough. He removed his thumb and gave each brother’s ass a slap, making them grunt in unison.

“Now I said I wouldn’t strip the flesh from your bones and I won’t, but I do feel a little bit of a whipping will teach you both a lesson,” Thorin picked up his belt, surprised when neither brother said anything to protest. Maybe they were learning. Stepping behind the brothers again, he gave no warning before bringing the belt down hard on Kili’s rear making the younger scream and arch his back in pain, a red welt appearing almost instantly. Fili tensed knowing he was next, letting out a guttural groan when he felt the bite if leather on his skin. 

Thorin whipped each brother ten times without stopping, the slap of leather making the brothers’ asses glow red as the angry flesh raised. Thorin was true to his word though, and did not break skin, it just felt like he had.

Kili was whimpering through soft sobs, he had stopped screaming around the fifth or sixth whipping. Fili was breathing hard through his mouth, drool was dripping into his beard but he didn’t seem to notice.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it boys?” Thorin’s cock had grown hard but he resisted touching it for now, “Now we can carry on with the fun parts. Spread your knees, both of you,” he commanded while picking up the small dagger, a bit of cloth, the string of conkers and the butter. Carefully he wrapped the cloth around the edge of the blade, his intention wasn’t to cut anyone. He laid the objects in the bed and instructed the men not to turn around or move. He greased the index and middle finger of each hand with the butter, then circled each brother’s rosebud, watching it tighten as they tensed. After they relaxed a bit, he slid his index fingers into both of them, slowly finger fucking them at the same time. Kili couldn’t take the teasing, this was his first fucking in weeks and Thorin was so close to his prostate, he was sure the king was missing it on purpose. 

“Please, just a little more, I need it,” Kili begged, trying to push his ass towards Thorin’s fingers.

Thorin smirked, he knew Kili would break first. Slowly he pushed a second finger into each man, curved his fingers and began to relentlessly pound their sweet spots, Kili wrapping his fingers around the ropes holding his captive and writhing like a whore. Fili was taken by surprise at how good it felt, and he all but slumped down, pleasure taking over his body. The two brothers shifted of their own accord until they could crane their necks enough to make out messily, a tangle of lips and tongues, moving against the fingers manipulating them. 

All of a sudden the fingers were gone and Kili whined for them back. Both men were rock hard, but Thorin didn’t want them to cum yet. He removed the strings from his boots and shifted under each brother to bind their dicks so they couldn’t cum before he was ready to let them. They just grunted at that, letting Thorin do whatever he wanted.

The dwarf returned back to Fili’s backside and gave another couple of finger thrusts before pulling his fingers back out and picking up the conkers. Using the half melted butter, he greased up the little balls to slick them up, then lifted up and pressed the first one to Fili’s ass. 

Fili moved forward and cranked his head in shock to look at what the hell his uncle was trying to do to him. 

Thorin slapped his arse hard.

“What did I tell you about looking? Face the pillow or I will get the belt back. These are going to make you feel so good.”

Fili turned back to face Kili, seeking out his brother’s lips again. Thorin began pushing the first conker in, they were all about two inches in diameter, being specially chosen as weapons. Thorin watched the muscle stretch around the conker, fascinated. When it popped in Fili moaned against Kili, god he wished his hands were free so he could grab onto his brother’s hair.

Thorin pushed the second and third in without letting Fili get fully used to the sensation. There were three more to go, but he decided to let Fili rest a short while. Now he picked up the dagger, it’s blade still covered with the cloth. It was thicker than the conkers by about double, but that was fine by Thorin, he planned to use Kili’s hole thoroughly tonight. Using the butter once again he slicked the hilt then pressed the cold metal handle against Kili. Kili pressed harder against Fili, letting himself drown in the touch of his brother. 

Slowly Thorin worked the handle into Kili. The first two inches slid in easy, but as the hilt began to thicken Kili began to whimper, “please, it’s too… I can’t, it’s too thick.”

“If you think this is thick then you’re in for a shock, young nephew,” Thorin kept twisting the handle. He knew Kili could take it and so much more. Kili whimpered like a pup the full time, but once it was past the thickest part it slid right in making Kili moan loudly and bite Fili’s lip harshly. Thorin moved the handle inside him, making sure it pressed on Kili’s sweet spot. “Move your hips and fuck yourself on it.”

Kili did, making the dagger bounce and rub him in all the right ways, drawing wanton cries from him. Satisfied that that would keep him busy for a while, Thorin went back to Fili, giving the string a slight tug to reawaken Fili’s nerves all over again. He picked up the fourth conker and twisted it, loving the way Fili’s hole almost seemed to suck it in. With the fifth one he pushed it half in, then ran his tongue around the stretched muscle then used it to poke the conker fully in. He decided to leave the sixth one out so he had something to retrieve them with. 

The conkers weighed heavily against Fili’s prostate and it didn’t take him long to work out how amazing it felt if he moved his hips like Kili was doing. 

Thorin stepped back to admire his handiwork, both men were twerking their hips, Fili was sucking hard on Kili’s neck, both grinding on the sheets but unable to cum. 

He pulled off his long johns, his eight inch, thick fuck sword standing up to it’s full attention, leaking precum and begging to be touched. He sat back down in the chair and called Fili’s name, “get over here on your knees, and don’t you dare let those conkers fall out.”

Fili did as he was told, his steps stuttered as every move sent waves of pleasure through his body. 

Kneeling at Thorin’s feet, he was a beautiful sight… His cheeks were flushed, his braids were wild, his lip split from where Kili had bit him, and a bruise was starting to form in his jaw from where Thorin had slapped him. Despite all that, he still managed a pleasure-stained grin. His mood had obviously changed. 

“Suck my cock good and I’ll free your hands,” Thorin promised, spreading his knees to give better access as Fili greedily went to work, licking up the hard shaft then tonguing the head, groaning quietly as Thorin dug his fingers into his hair, using it to guide Fili’s head up and down. After a short while Fili let Thorin take over completely, letting his uncle facefuck him. It was hard to breathe and he gagged slightly, but everything seemed to fade, the world slowed down, the pleasure in his ass and the pain in his throat combined. 

Until Thorin shot his thick load down Fili’s throat without warning, nearly choking the poor man.

“Little warning might have been nice!” he coughed out, cum dribbling down his chin and beard.

“Couldn’t help it, sorry,” Thorin said, though he only half meant it. He pulled Fili up gently, kissing the man for the first time. The taste of spunk was hot on his tongue. True to his word, he untied Fili’s hands, then instructed him to untie Kili’s hands and shift so he was under Kili, with the youngest on his hands and knees. 

Fili moved to do so, pausing when he saw the blade sticking out of Kili’s ass. Thorin nodded when Fili looked at him for permission, and Fili wrapped his fingers around the cloth, pulling the hilt an inch out before slamming it back in. Kili screamed, he had stopped moving and hadn’t realised someone was at his back. Fili gave the handle a few good thrusts before pulling it half way out and leaving it there, Kili’s muscle twitching as it strained. Fili untied Kili’s hands, kissing the wrists and saying he was sorry, telling him to get on his hands and knees. Once he was up, Fili climbed under him, their dicks dragging together, making them grind together.

Thorin watched them for a while, amazed as Fili reached under Kili and kept toying with the hilt, making Kili squirm against him.

“You can take it out of him now Fili, put it on the floor and make him sit on your dick, then don’t move until I tell you to.” 

Fili nodded and did as he was told, Kili’s nails digging into his scalp as he took out the dagger carefully, tossing it on the floor. Then he lined himself up and had Kili slide down. He wasn’t as tight as usual but the feeling was still amazing, the urge to thrust making him want to disobey Thorin. Kili didn’t make it any easier by clenching and unclenching around him, whispering in his ear that it was payback.

Just before he had a chance to act, he felt a finger press into Kili next to his cock, making the younger arch back, his leaking dick pointing straight up and one of Thorin’s hands reached around to tweak Kili’s nipple. Thorin kneeled behind Kili in between Fili’s legs, kissing Kili’s shoulders and back and the young one started to ride the finger and cock of his own accord. 

As Fili felt a second finger push in, he realised what Thorin’s aim was, “wait! Do you think he can?” he half moaned out to his uncle.

“I know he can,” to emphasise his statement, he thrust a third finger in, Kili was reduced to little more than a moaning, writhing fucktoy, going half crazy with the need for something, though even he wasn’t sure it he needed more or wanted it to stop. 

Thorin pulled out his fingers and instructed Fili to hold his brother tight. Moving closer he lined his once-again-hard cock up alongside Fili’s and slowly pressed in, the tightness was amazing and, had he not already cum, he’d be blowing his load already. 

Kili’s nails dug hard into Fili’s flesh, leaving half-moon blood pools in his shoulders. Every nerve was on fire, every touch making him beg for more, or less, no one knew, not even himself.

“Please, I can- it’s too much, I need more,” he babbled without making much sense as Thorin and Fili fucked him hard, every movement rubbing against his spot.

After what seemed like forever, Thorin told Fili to untie Kili’s cock and let him cum. As soon as the binds were off, Kili let lose a stream of cum and curses over Fili’s chest as the men screwed him like a ragdoll. When he could take no more, Thorin pulled out, Kili slumping forward, breathing heavy and lost somewhere in space.

Carefully Thorin spread Fili’s legs and pulled out the conkers making Fili thrust a bit, Kili twitching as Fili’s cock was still in him. Once they were cast aside Thorin slid himself into Fili, giving his nephew his first taste of cock. Fili could do little more than lie there, Kili’s body trapping him.

Thorin’s tempo increased as he reached under Kili and undid Fili’s boner binder, letting the man cum hard, his spunk shooting over his brother’s ass. Thorin joined him four thrusts later, riding out his orgasm before pulling out, panting heavily.

Sluggishly he untied Kili’s feet, allowing the youngest to curl up next to Fili, both brothers spent. Thorin pulled the blankets over them and lay beside Kili, trapping him in the middle as both older men cocooned him in warmth and love.


End file.
